Выбор класса
right Выбор класса для персонажа, наверное, будет самым важным выбором, который придётся сделать, начиная играть в World of Warcraft. В отличие от расы, которую можно изменить за дополнительную плату, класс для персонажа выбирается один раз и навсегда. Класс определяет метод ведения боя персонажа, его роль в игре. В игре существует ограниченное число ролей, которые может отыгрывать каждый класс. Фактически можно определить следующие основные роли: лекарь, "танк" и нанесение урона (УВС). Множество классов может исполнить несколько ролей с той или иной эффективностью. Все классы в World of Warcraft достаточно универсальны, но каждому из них присущи различные роли, для которых они подходят лучше всего. Это позволяет выбрать класс на основании той роли, которая, по мнению игрока, может доставить ему наибольшее удовольствие от процесса игры. Необходимо попытаться как можно тщательнее подобрать персонажу класс согласно вашим личным предпочтениям: если вам больше нравиться помогать другим в процессе боя, а не участвовать в нём непосредственно, то выберите себе лечащий класс. Если вы хотите, чтобы ваш персонаж мог выдерживать огромное количество урона, то выберите себе роль "танка", а для любителей быть на острие атаки подойдёт любой класс, наносящий множество УВС. Классы можно грубо классифицировать ещё следующим образом: находятся они на острие атаки или занимаются её поддержкой, предпочитают ближний (непосредственный контакт с целью) или дальний бой, легко ли ими играть в одиночку без необходимости объединения в группу для комфортной игры. Границу при таком разделении не всегда можно точно определить, например, классы поддержки могут быть назначены в качестве бойцов как ближнего, так и дальнего боя, даже если наносимый ими урон не является их сильной стороной. Существуют существенные совпадения в способностях между различными классами, но каждый из них имеет свои сильные стороны, как будет показано ниже. Если вы создадите несколько персонажей различных классов, то со временем можете обнаружить для себя, что фактически существует только один определенный класс, который больше всего подходит вашему стилю игры и персональным психологическим факторам. Именно поэтому рекламный слоган компании Blizzard для WoW: "What's your game?" можно считать вполне уместным. В самом начале, скорее всего, вам несколько сложно будет найти собственных стиль игры в рамках класса, но вы сразу же поймёте, когда определитесь с ним. Новички так же ещё должны запомнить, что потенциал выбранного класса, как правило, полностью раскрывается на высоких уровнях (как правило, после 40-го). Иногда всё, что нужно, так это одно единственное заклинание, чтобы изменился игровой процесс от ужасно тяжелого, до простого и весёлого. Например, игра за жреца или друида может казаться довольно сложной на ранних уровнях, но она может внезапно преобразиться после получения классом новой способности или таланта, повышающих удовольствие от игры. Наличие путеводителя по игре от начального и до максимального уровня для выбранного класса, может позволить так же ощутить огромную разницу в удовольствии от игры, которое вы получили бы, если бы играли различными классами (многие руководства по игре рассчитаны на различные стили игры, зависящие, в основном, от набора талантов). Наконец, игрокам следует понимать, что World of Warcraft это постоянно развивающаяся игра. Любой из представленных классов или его ветка талантов может очень сильно измениться после выхода очередного обновления. Именно по этой причине в указанных ниже описаниях нет связи с балансировкой классов. См. также: * Классы, для ссылок на их подробное описание, с указанием требований к расе и выбранной стороне. * Классовые навыки, для информации по доступности и ограничениям на использование оружия и брони. Не можете решить какой класс выбрать? Если вы до конца не уверены, на каком классе остановить свой выбор, то выберите персонажу один из гибридных классов. Эти классы могут выполнять различные роли в игре и, таким образом, вы сможете поэкспериментировать с различными стилями игры в процессе развития персонажа и решить для себя, кем же всё-таки вы хотите играть. Гибридными классами являются паладины, друиды; шаманы, жрецы; воины и рыцари смерти. Паладины и друиды могут исполнять роли лекарей, "танков" и УВС; шаманы могут быть лекарями и УВС; а воины и рыцари смерти способны исполнять роли УВС и "танков". Краткий обзор классовых ролей Для дополнительной информации о классовых ролях смотрите статью - "Классовая роль". Перед выбором класса, игроки, как правило, сначала определяются с ролью. Есть три основных роли в WoW: получение урона (или "танк"), лечение и нанесение урона (ДПС или УВС). Все эти роли назначаются персонажам в процессе создания группы. В WoW много подземелий, которые в игре ещё называют "данжами" (от англ. dungeon). Для того чтобы их пройти требуется группа (чаще 5 человек, но могут быть группы и до 40 человек). Эти группы, как правило, выживают или погибают в подземельях в зависимости от эффективности распределения ролей внутри группы. Бессмысленное преобладание какой-либо роли внутри группы может привести к очень медленному или слишком сложному прохождению подземелья. Необходимо понимать, что некоторые классы могут выполнять ограниченное число ролей, а другие классы, являющиеся гибридными, например, друиды, могут исполнить почти любую роль. Работа танка заключается в отводе максимального количества урона от группы. Как правило, они начинают и оканчивают бой. Их задача грамотно выбрать позицию и держать аггро монстров на себе (значение угрозы), пока остальные члены группы наносят урон монстру, вплоть до победы над ним. Задача лекаря с помощью лечебных заклинаний сделать так, чтобы все выжили, оставляя при этом приоритет за "танком". Наносящий урон игрок должен как можно быстрее убить монстра, не превышая при этом значение угрозы от "танка", во избежание переключения внимания монстра с "танка" на себя. Кроме этих базовых ролей множество классов может выполнять различные вспомогательные роли для поддержки группы. Например: * Управление толпой (УТ или CC от англ. Crowd control) способность игроков выводить монстров из боя. Большая часть сражений в подземельях состоит из одновременного боя сразу с группой врагов. Использование УТ позволяет группе дольше оставаться в живых, быстрее убивать монстров и делает сам бой проще. С повышением уровня персонажа вы заметите, что важность этой роли для выживания группы будет увеличиваться. Для примера, у магов есть возможность превращать свою цель в овцу, которая будет пастись, выйдя из боя, пока остальная группа сражается с остальными монстрами. Много классов имеют различные способности для УТ, но не все из них можно использовать при любых обстоятельствах. * Наложение положительных эффектов позволяет улучшить характеристики участников группы или усилить воздействие от различных способностей, применяемых ими. Например, у жрецов есть заклинание "Слово силы: Стойкость", позволяющее увеличить количество жизни у членов группы. Почти все классы могут накладывать положительные эффекты, по крайней мере, на себя, но ряд классов, такие как паладины и шаманы, обладают очень мощными и полезными заклинаниями для всей группы. * Воскрешение это ещё одна полезная способность возвращать к жизни персонажей игроков после смерти. Ряд классов может воскрешать других персонажей, но есть и такие, например, чернокнижники или шаманы, которые в случае необходимости могут воскрешать, но только себя. * Существует много полезных для группы способностей, которые могут помочь ей выжить и/или пополнить истраченные запасы. Например, у магов есть возможность создавать еду и воду для участников группы, которой можно пополнять уровень здоровья и маны между сражениями. Определение предпочтительной для вас роли поможет выбрать наиболее подходящий для вас класс. Краткий обзор классов Каждый класс в World of Warcraft обладает своей манерой поведения, отличающейся от манеры игры других доступных классов, и очень часто бывает так, что внутри одного класса персонажи игроков могут играть в различных стилях. Однако всё-таки можно дать некую обобщающую оценку стиля игры для каждого класса. * Воины в группах исполняют либо роль "танка", либо непосредственно наносят урон в ближнем бою. Воины обладают огромным количеством различных способностей для уменьшения получаемого урона и создания высокого уровня угрозы, что позволяет им быть очень эффективными в роли "танка", поэтому любая PvE группа предпочитает брать в качестве "танка" именно воинов (смотрите статью о "танках" для дополнительной информации об этой очень важной роли в PvE). Так же воины добились расположения со стороны игроков как класс, наносящий тяжёлые повреждения одной цели в PvE и, особенно, в PvP. Воины зависят от своего снаряжения больше, нежели другие классы. На 80 уровне они обычно носят с собой два полных комплекта брони и некоторое количество оружия. В отличие от остальных классов (кроме друидов в форме медведя) для выполнения специальных способностей воинам требуется ярость, которая генерируется при получении и нанесении урона и должна постоянно накапливаться в процессе боя. * Друиды являются чрезвычайно универсальным классом, способным выполнять практически любую роль в игре, в том числе роль "танка", лекаря, а также наносить урон с расстояния или в ближнем бою, что делает их очень популярным выбором среди новичков (особенно тех, кто ещё не решил, как будет играть в процессе развития своего персонажа). Они так же способны изменять свой облик, приобретая различные звериные формы (включая медведя, кошку, ворона и многих других). Друиды могут исполнить любую роль в зависимости от текущей формы, распределенных очков в талантах и одетого снаряжения. Ценой такой универсальности является то, что друиды несколько уступают специализированным для той или иной роли классам, но не настолько, чтобы не выполнить вполне доступную им по силам задачу. * Жрецы представляют из себя мощных целителей, а так же могут наносить смертоносные повреждения врагам. Они довольно длительное время были основными лекарями в World of Warcraft и, хотя другие классы улучшили своё мастерство в лечении, жрецы по-прежнему будут исполнять роль лекарей в группах. Жрецы могут специализироваться в тёмной магии и стать чрезвычайно эффективными заклинателями, наносящими урон по одной цели, а на высоких уровнях (50+) урон от их магии способен возвращать ману группе. Помимо прочего жрецы обладают набором очень полезных для группы положительных эффектов. * Маги являются специалистами по нанесению урона с расстояния. Ни один другой класс не имеет такого разнообразия очень мощных массовых способностей и за это их часто называют "нюкерами". Иногда их сравнивают со "стеклянной пушкой" из-за их брони из ткани. Маги один из самых хрупких классов в World of Warcraft и те из них, кто позволяет подойти к себе близко, как правило, долго не живёт. Поэтому только у разбойников много различных уловок, позволяющих противостоять им хитрым магам. Маги очень ценятся за свою способность наносить повреждения сразу множеству врагов, называемую ОЭ (или AoE от англ. Area of Effect), а также возможностью выводить противников из боя. У них также есть замечательная способность, позволяющая открывать порталы в основные города как для себя, так и для других членов группы. * Охотники это мастера нанесения урона с дальнего расстояния, зависящие от питомца, которого они приручили для того, чтобы они могли защищать охотников в то время, пока они несут смерть своим врагам с помощью луков, арбалетов или огнестрельного оружия. Они обладают довольно широким спектром способностей, делающим их ценным членом любой PvE или PvP группы. К этим способностям относятся различные ловушки и укусы, а также способность притвориться мертвым и многое другое. Поскольку их питомцы очень сильны сами по себе, то охотники довольно популярны среди новичков, хотя научиться грамотно играть ими, всё-таки, достаточно сложно. Игроки, которые достигли "максимума" в игре, могут обнаружить, что охотники перегруженными множеством способностей и различными тактическими уловками, необходимых для эффективной игры в группах. Охотникам так же требуется постоянно иметь в запасе стрелы и пули, которые они могут носить с собой порой тысячами. В зависимости от выбранной специализации в талантах, они могут или зависеть от своих питомцев ("Повелитель зверей"), или быть машиной смерти по количеству наносимого урона с дальнего расстояния ("Стрельба"), или, объединив PvE и PvP стили игры, стать мастерами в сложной ветке талантов "Выживание". * Паладины, как друиды и шаманы, являются очень гибким классом и могут найти себе применение почти в любой группе. В зависимости от текущего распределения талантов, снаряжения и потребностей, они могут быть "танками", лекарями, а также непосредственно наносить урон. У паладинов почти нет способностей наносить урон с дальнего расстояния. Паладины очень ценятся за их богатую коллекцию благословений и аур. Они изначально были доступны только игрокам Альянса, но с выходом World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade стали доступны и для представителей Орды. * Разбойники большие любители подлых уловок, предпочитающие прятаться в тени и атаковать с более выгодных позиций, а не вести честный бой один на один, как например, воины. Одна из самых значимых способностей разбойника это незаметность, схожая с невидимостью, которая позволяет им выигрывать бои, а также решать вступать в них или нет. Они способны наносить большой урон в ближнем бою и имеют широкий спектр отрицательных эффектов (от оглушения до ядов), позволяющих им получать преимущество в бою. Крайне тяжело убить грамотного и хорошо экипированного разбойника один на один, но они довольно хрупки, так как носят только кожаную броню. В отличие от большинства других классов (кроме друидов в форме кошки), разбойники для проведения специальных атак используют энергию и имеют укороченное время глобального восстановления. * Рыцари смерти первый героический класс в World of Warcraft. Они были представлены в дополнении Wrath of the Lich King, которое необходимо приобрести, чтобы у вас появился доступ к созданию этого класса. Так как это героический класс, то рыцари смерти начинают игру сразу с 55 уровня и достигают 58 уровня по окончании серии обязательных заданий. Игрок может создать только одного рыцаря смерти на игровой мир, но сколько угодно в пределах учётной записи. Этот класс может исполнять как роль "танка", так и наносить урон в ближнем бою. The death knight cannot wield a shield making their tanking abilities quite unique, yet not ones to be underestimated. The death knight can often be asked to focus on interruption, as they have a spell that does this quite well. * Чернокнижники это мастера демонических искусств. В World of Warcraft это волшебники, которые отошли от использования тайной магии, но сохранили множество сходных черт с их предыдущей профессией, и теперь исполняют в группах роль по нанесению урона с дальнего расстояния. Самое значительное отличие чернокнижников от других волшебников это возможность призыва разнообразных демонов-прислужников, которые обладают различными способностями и полезны в различных ситуациях. Чернокнижников боятся из-за их способности наносить урон за время, наносящей огромный урон цели даже после смерти чернокнижника, а так же из-за их проклятий, накладывающих на цель различные отрицательные эффекты. Помимо этого у чернокнижников есть и некоторое количество положительных эффектов и способностей, которые в некоторых ситуациях могут быть очень полезны. * Шаманы управляют элементами природы и универсальны, как друиды и паладины - могут быть либо целителями, либо наносить урон как вблизи, так и на расстоянии, в зависимости от текущей специализации и снаряжения. Пока дело не доходит до высокоуровневых подземелий они могут даже выступать и в качестве "танков", хотя в этой роли они имеют больше ограничений, чем воины, друиды или паладины. Шаманы обладают способностью устанавливать тотемы, которые добавляют множество разнообразных и полезных для группы положительных эффектов. Эти эффекты ограничены относительно небольшой зоной действия вокруг тотема и их нельзя использовать более четырёх штук одновременно. Изначально шаманы были доступны только игрокам Орды, но с появлением World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade они стали доступны и представителям Альянса. Ниже приводится более подробное описание для каждого класса. Классы ближнего боя Классы ближнего боя ведут бой в непосредственной близости от цели, нанося им тяжелые повреждения и, как правило, также получают их порядочное количество. Бойцам ближнего боя нет необходимости находиться на дистанции от противника, так как они не полагаются на использование заклинаний или атак с дальних расстояний и, поэтому, для эффективной атаки, им необходимо находиться вплотную к противнику. Классы ближнего боя будут больше всего интересны тем игрокам, кто предпочитает находиться в гуще событий и быстро решать тактические задачи. Поскольку этим классам приходится получать порядочный объём повреждений от противников, то игроки предпочитают носить с собой достаточный запас еды хорошего качества и бинтов, а так же иметь при себе зелья для быстрого восстановления, как в процессе боя, так и вне него. Воин Это достаточно крепкий класс ближнего боя. Воины могут как выдерживать, так и наносить огромное количество повреждений противнику. Основной ролью воина в PvE (игрок против окружающей среды) считается "танкование". Они обладают обширным арсеналом средств, позволяющих отвлечь огонь противников от своих менее крепких товарищей по группе. Поэтому воины с защитой очень ценятся в группах. Наличие как минимум одного воина в группе в качестве основного танка, ориентированного на ветку талантов "Защита", является необходимым во многих случаях, особенно в подземельях и на высоких уровнях, но со временем игра развивалась и на эту роль стали подходить также друиды ("Сила зверя") и паладины ("Защита"). Роль "танка" для воина, и не только для воина, несколько отличается от представления большинства новичков; если они и находятся на острие атаки, то это вовсе не означает, что от них требуется нанесение большего урона противнику, чем от других участников группы (фактически, только лекари наносят меньше урона, чем "танки"). Если вы хотите быть в первых рядах по значению урона за секунду после боя, то воин, скорее всего, не лучший класс для этой задачи, хотя такая возможность у игроков всё же есть, если они правильно подберут себе снаряжение и сделают упор на ветку талантов "Неистовство". Воин в роли "танка" лучше всего подходит для тех, кто предпочитает мыслить тактически, предпочитает управлять и действовать по принципу: "капитан идёт ко дну вместе со своим кораблём". Хороший "танк" умеет управлять процессом боя и держать монстров под своим контролем. Всегда будет востребован игрок, который мастерски овладел искусством игры за "танка". В сольной игре воинами играть достаточно тяжело, так как они имеют ограниченные возможности для случаев с "аддами". Когда результат боя выходит не в пользу воина, то у него мало возможностей что-либо сделать, кроме как воспользоваться зельем. Поскольку они используют генерирующуюся в процессе битвы ярость, а не маной или энергией, то у воинов могут быть довольно короткие паузы между поединками (ну, разве что поесть). В PvP воины испытывают неудобства из-за того, что для нанесения противнику урона им необходимо всегда быть в непосредственной близости к нему. Все классы имеют слабости в PvP, и воины компенсируют их за счёт запаса своей прочности. Их "рывок" и "перехват" позволяет воинам быстро приблизиться к своей цели, а большое количество брони и высокое значение УвС даёт им возможность оставаться в живых в течение долгого времени, чтобы успеть повернуть исход боя в свою сторону. Самое главное, что нужно всегда помнить, так это то, что выбирая воина, вы всегда очень сильно будете зависеть от его экипировки, что, одновременно, и хорошо, и плохо. На ранних уровнях воину, как правило, достаточно тяжело выиграть PvP поединок, но на высоких уровнях, при хорошей экипировке, уже не является чем-то неслыханным такая ситуация, когда воин уничтожает противника за пару ударов. Аналогична ситуация и в PvE плохо экипированный "танк" может умереть очень быстро даже при наличии очень хорошего лекаря, но, при наличии высокоуровнего снаряжения, может продержаться намного дольше. Конечно же, все классы зависят от улучшающей характеристики экипировки, но именно воины имеют наибольшую зависимость от их разнообразия, чем другие классы. Разбойник Разбойник это класс, имеющий два основных преимущества прямо противоположных друг другу: с одной стороны они могут наносить огромное количество повреждений противнику, а с другой лучше всех могут уйти от самого боя. Способность является лучшим другом разбойника. Они имеют расширенные таланты на скрытность, которые позволяют им путешествовать практически везде в одиночку, даже исследовать высокоуровневые подземелья, не вступая при этом в бой. Ещё разбойники могут "заработать" несколько дополнительных монет, обшаривая чужие карманы, но всё же это не слишком существенный источник дохода. Если вам нравится исследовать местности, контролировать цель, и вы предпочитаете сами выбирать, с кем же вам драться, то класс разбойников вам должен понравиться. В бою разбойники могут наносить очень сильный урон противнику. Они использую "грязноватую" технику боя (что осуществляется благодаря обширному арсеналу скрытных способностей, а так же множеству видов оглушения и способностей по управлению толпой) и очень часто находятся в верхней строчке рейтинга нанесения урона в высокоуровневых рейдах. Так же довольно распространенное явление, когда разбойники жертвуют частью урона, которое они могли бы нанести цели (при этом он всё равно остается крайне высоким), чтобы вывести её из строя с помощью различных своих способностей. Использование системы очков серии и особых талантов позволяет разбойникам, как избежать боя, так и быстро уничтожить цель. Как и воинам, им необходимо находиться в непосредственной близости от противника, чтобы эффективно использовать свои возможности. Они ограничены кожаной броней, из-за чего могут выдержать намного меньше повреждений, чем воины. Разбойнику лучше постараться не привлекать внимание множества противников на свою персону. Однако незаметность позволяет им спастись в подобных ситуациях и быстро ретироваться, либо снова вступить в бой, но на более выгодных условиях для себя. В высокоуровневых PvE рейдах разбойникам необходимо играть на пределе своих возможностей, чтобы оставаться в верхних строчках рейтинга по нанесённому урону, так как конкуренцию им начнут составлять представители классов ведущих бой с дальнего расстояния. В PvP на низких уровнях разбойников боятся наверно больше всего из-за их навыков исчезать из вида, скорости нанесения большого количества урона и оглушений, позволяющих им убивать своих противников без какого-либо сопротивления с их стороны. Те классы, которые используют латы в качестве брони и охотники, имеющие специализацию "Выживание" или "Повелитель зверей" (имея 41 очко талантов для изучения способности ) имеют больше шансов восстановиться после неожиданной атаки разбойника. Некоторые самые полезные боевые способности разбойников, например, и , требуют, чтобы разбойники находились в момент их применения в стадии незаметности, что бывает, как правило, перед началом боя. Способности и дают возможность разбойникам в процессе PvE боя обратно уходить в режим невидимости, в то же время PvP бой заканчивается, если в течение 5 секунд не было нанесено никаких ударов. Если вам нравится класс, игра за который носит стремительный характер и требует от игрока молниеносную реакцию, то разбойники это ваш выбор. Победа или поражение бои у разбойников всегда очень скоротечны. Но будьте осторожны: если вы начнете ошибаться, то ваш разбойник быстро превратится в легкую и уязвимую мишень. Но с грамотным подходом и хорошим знанием способностей этого класса различные "грязные" уловки и смертельные яды, а так же десятки способов контроля противника и ваш разбойник сможет достичь многого. Рыцарь смерти Рыцарь смерти это первый героический класс в World of Warcraft. Представители этого класса носят броню из лат и являются бойцами ближнего боя. Рыцари смерти объединяют в себе выживаемость воинов, необузданный урон противнику разбойников и периодический урон от заклинаний чернокнижников, которые необходимо учитывать при игре этим классом. В рамках PvE рыцаря смерти можно использовать в качестве "танка", как паладинов и воинов, но, в отличие от них, рыцарь смерти не может пользоваться щитами. Хотя это резко сокращает их защитные способности, но наличие трёх "властей" позволяет добиться от рыцарей смерти той же эффективности, как, например, от "стоек" воинов. "Власть льда" значительно повышает их выносливость, возрастает значение брони на целых 60%, а также позволяет намного увеличить выработку угрозы. Последний аргумент достаточно важный аспект "танкования" у рыцаря смерти, так как у него отсутствует возможность быстро набирать угрозу, как это делает паладин с соответствующей специализацией, и отсутствует широкий спектр навыков с высоким уровнем угрозы, как у воина. Они вынуждены генерировать эту угроза за счёт нанесённого урона, что делать они умеют очень и очень хорошо. Рыцарей смерти также можно считать, наверное, самым лучшим классом для самостоятельной игры, следом за которыми идут охотники и чернокнижники. Особенно это утверждение справедливо для рыцарей, ориентирующихся на ветку талантов "Кровь", благодаря которой у них очень высокая степень регенерации здоровья, осуществляемой за счёт большого количества наносимого урона своей цели. Рыцари смерти с веткой талантов "Лёд" могут намного уменьшить количество получаемого урона за счёт комбинации "власти льда" с многочисленными талантами, уменьшающими получаемый урон, например, "Несокрушимая броня". Те, кто выбрал ветку талантов "Нечестивость", с помощью соответствующих талантов смогут вызывать себе в качестве прислужников вурдалаков, которые будут следовать за своим хозяином, куда бы он ни пошёл. Выбрав соответствующие таланты в этой ветке, рыцари смерти также смогут обладать и многочисленными способностями с действием по области, которые позволят им быстро уничтожать врагов целыми группами. Интересен тот факт, что у рыцарей смерти, в отличие от большинства классов, нет чёткой зависимости от выбранной ветки талантов и роли "танка". Все три ветки могут отлично подойти для как выполнения роли "танка", так и для мастера по нанесению урона или даже в PvP. Несмотря на это, каждая ветка уникальна по-своему. Рыцари "крови" регенерируют здоровье почти с такой же скоростью, с какой теряют её в процессе боя, что делает их чудовищно эффективными and have skills like Rune Tap and Vampiric Blood, as well as fast runic power generation but (curiously) no real runic power dump besides Dancing Rune Weapon. Frost knights focus on keeping the flow of battle under control, with the vicious Howling Blast skill and numerous OH SH abilities like Unbreakable Armor and Hungering Cold. Recently, Frost knights gained serious Dual-Wield DPS potential with the Talent Threat of Thassarian combined with Annihilation. Unholy emphasises diseases more than the other trees, as well as containing a very powerful utility skill in Anti-Magic Zone, along with a Ghoul pet and serious Runic Power dumps such as Corpse Explosion and Gargoyle, and an improved Death Coil. All of the trees provide speedy, efficient kills, little downtime, and a very active and energetic experience. Если вы предпочитаете быстрый и активный стиль боя при наличии у персонажа задела в прочности и мощи, наличии большого выбора в способах победы над врагами, а также хотите почувствовать себя в качестве героя, использующего мощь рун, то класс рыцаря смерти подойдёт для вас лучше всего. Классы дальнего боя Классы дальнего боя классы в процессе боя рассчитывают на удержание противника на расстоянии. Для заклинателей, коими являются маги и чернокнижники, это обусловлено их тряпичной одеждой, которая практически не даёт защиты и персонаж игрока может легко погибнуть, если враг подойдёт достаточно близко к нему, а у охотника просто не работают в пределах определенного минимального радиуса лучшие их способности. Как и представители классов ближнего боя, они не имеют возможности лечить самих себя, если не считать камни здоровья чернокнижников и нескольких ворующих здоровье заклинаний, и, как правило, изучают для этих целей профессию первой помощи. Охотник Охотник - это единственный класс в игре, который может эффективно наносить урон с помощью луков, арбалетов и огнестрельного оружия. Хоть это оружие и доступно для других классов, но нанести им они могут лишь небольшое количество урона и единственная польза от него заключается в выманивании противников, в то время как для охотников оно является основным оружием. Охотничий УВС и рейтинг атаки дальнего боя повышается с ростом уровня гораздо сильнее, чем сила атаки у воина. В дополнение к этому охотники имеют множество специальных способностей для стрелкового оружия, которые как увеличивают наносимый ими урон, так и помогают им контролировать своего противника (замедление, оглушение, повышение шанс промахнуться в атаке и т. д.). Для компенсации превосходных способностей охотников вести бой с дальних дистанций у них отсутствуют существенные способности в ближнем бою. Хотя они и сильнее в ближнем бою, чем большинство заклинателей, всё же им этого не достаточно, чтобы конкурировать с другими классами во владении оружием для схваток на ближних дистанциях. Бой при непосредственном контакте с целью не является их сильной стороной, поэтому данный вид схваток охотники стараются избегать. До обновления 2.3 существовало минимальное расстояние для использования стрелкового оружия, называемое "мёртвой зоной". На некотором расстоянии от цели охотники были слишком близко, чтобы стрелять, но уже далеко, чтобы воспользоваться оружием ближнего боя. Так как эта особенность интенсивно "эксплойтилась" в PvP, то разработчики убрали её из игры. Охотники способны приручать множество диких животных и использовать их в качестве своих питомцев, что является главной особенностью данного класса. Только им позволено давать имена своим питомцам, но не стоит забывать о том, что сменить им имя можно только с помощью специального , так что выбирать имена для своих питомцев стоит тщательнее. Для эффективной игры охотникам необходимо научиться фокусировать внимание своей цели на питомце во время боя, чтобы он не начал атаковать самого охотника. Класс охотников отлично подходит для одиночной игры и его часто считают самым лёгким и быстрым в рамках скорости набора уровней. При игре в одиночку охотник натравливает своего питомца на цель для отвлечения её внимания, а сам при этом расстреливает врага с безопасной дистанции в течение всего сражения. Удержание внимания противника на питомце, вместо того, чтобы атаковать непосредственно охотника, это тот баланс, который необходимо соблюдать охотнику для эффективной игры. Охотники могут хранить своих питомцев на протяжении всей жизни персонажа, конечно, если захотят. Питомец набирает уровень вместе с охотником и может осваивать новые способности по желанию охотника. Специализация "Повелитель зверей" позволяет сделать из питомца разрушительное оружие. Охотники также обладают способностью ставить ловушки, которые могу так наносить урон, так и контролировать цель. Достаточно часто они используют в группах замораживающие ловушки, удерживая, таким образом, монстров от нападения. В группах охотники в основном выступают в качестве персонажей наносящих урон, используя свою обычную "технологию" атак (нападение питомца и расстрел жертвы с расстояния). В подземельях опытный охотник бывает очень полезен для выманивания противников, так как его способность позволяет выйти из боя, если конечно эта способность сработает, и остальные члены группы будут далеко. Стоит отметить, что охотникам рекомендуется отработать управление своим питомцем в подземельях в рамках управления его аггро, а также они должны знать, когда и как контролировать пыл своего питомца, чтобы он не мешал остальным членам команды. В PvP охотники традиционно специализировались на нанесении урона с дистанции ("Стрельба" и ловушки "Выживание"), но всё стало по-другому за счёт изменений в Wrath of the Lich King, затронувших ветки талантов и навыки питомцев. "Повелитель зверей" стал специалистом по уничтожению заклинателей благодаря быстрому нанесению урона со стороны питомца. "Выживание" теперь предназначается для уничтожения противника с крепкой бронёй за счёт мощных и опасных , наносящих огненный урон и игнорирующих броню. Охотники, ориентирующиеся на ветку талантов "Стрельба", представляют что-то среднее из предыдущих вариантов, и опасны за счёт глушащих выстрелов и выстрелов химеры. Если вы считаете, что вам понравится управлять питомцем, контролировать толпу, молниеносно наносить огромное количество урона и самостоятельно решать сложные тактические задачи, то класс охотников отличный выбор для вас. Маг Маги представляют собой очень сильный класс дальнего боя. Они, возможно, наносят в игре самый серьёзный мгновенный урон противнику, за что были прозваны "нюкерами". У магов также самый большой арсенал мгновенных заклинаний атакующего характера среди всех классов дальнего боя, позволяя им наносить молниеносные повреждения в сочетании с "медленными" заклинаниями. Маги знамениты своими заклинаниями по некоторой области, такими как или , которые наносят повреждения всем противникам в указанной игроком области действия эффекта. Неправильное применение этих заклинаний может привести к тому, что мага начнут атаковать огромное количество монстров, от чего он вряд ли выживет. Однако если они используются правильно, то эти заклинания сокращают время сражения, сохраняя при этом жизни участников группы, и изрядно облегчают выполнение некоторых задач. У магов также есть и другие полезные способности помимо заклинаний нанесения урона. В их число входит весьма полезное заклинание по управлению толпой, , которое позволяет временно трансформировать цель в овцу, свинью, черепаху или даже пингвина. Это бывает очень кстати, когда бой идёт с множеством противников, а также добавляет немного юмора в PvP. Магов любят и за их способности открывать порталы для членов группы, которые позволяют перемещаться в основные столицы (Оргриммар, Стальгорн и т. д.), а так же за их умение создавать воду и еду для быстрого восстановления маны и здоровья между боями. У магов есть ряд определенных слабостей, которые компенсируют их боевую мощь. Основная слабость заключается в том, что они могут носить только тканевые доспехи и, поэтому, не могут долго выстоять в ближнем бою, которого им стоит остерегаться больше всего, по сравнению с другими классами. Маги не могут наносить больших повреждений с помощью оружия, поэтому очень зависят от маны. Если у него заканчивается мана, то он становиться практически бессильным. Волшебные палочки могут быть полезны для нанесения урона, пока восстанавливается мана, но их УВС ужасно мал по сравнению с другими видами оружия того же уровня. Поэтому маги должны четко знать, что и когда они должны делать, и ошибки в их действиях для них непростительны. Пока чернокнижников и охотников "обвиняют" в том, что они слишком сильные, магов на этой волне негодования практически не заметно, так как у них, пожалуй, самая низкая выживаемость в игре. В PvE группах магам никогда нельзя сразу вступать в бой, вместо этого они должны позволить "танку" и прочим классам заняться противником и набрать достаточное количество угрозы. Когда противник сосредоточен на танке, маг сможет выдать свою порцию урона, чтобы быстро завершить бой. Знание того, когда вступить в бой и сколько урона нанести один из основных показателей мастерства игрока при игре за мага. В "сольной" игре и в PvP маги рассчитывают на заклинания, которые замедляют или замораживают противника, чтобы тот не добрался до них и не вступил в схватку на ближней дистанции. Они обладают рядом способностей, позволяющих им сбежать от противника, например , что может помочь им в случае риска поражения. Если мощные заклинания с дальней дистанции и массовая резня удовлетворяет ваши интересы, то маг это ваш класс. Чернокнижник Чернокнижник является одним из наиболее эксцентричных классов в игре. Они очень похожи на магов, разве что имеют демона в качестве питомца и, в основном, используют заклинания, наносящие урон за время (УЗВ), вместо непосредственного урона. Чернокнижники обычно попадают в рейды из-за своей возможности наносить УЗВ и насылать на врагов проклятья, а так же за их возможность создавать камень души, который может помочь рейду восстановиться в случае его массовой гибели. Чернокнижники могут иметь различные специализации. "Колдовство" помогает им выживать в долгих битвах, вытягивая большое количество здоровья из противников и медленно, но весьма существенно, нанося им повреждения благодаря УЗВ. Те, кто выбрал себе направление "Демонология", в большей степени полагаются на своих питомцев и вызывают настоящее безумие в PvE благодаря стражу Скверны и мощному заклинанию . Эти чернокнижники, как правило, имеют тенденцию иметь большой запас здоровья и маны. Чернокнижники, специализирующиеся на ветке талантов "Разрушение", вполне способны спорить с магами по наносимому ими УВС, а также получают в свой арсенал несколько дополнительных заклинаний, наносящих противнику непосредственный урон. В дополнение к этому они обладают возможностью оглушать противников на короткие промежутки времени, вполне достаточные, чтобы произнести следующее заклинание. У этого класса имеется схожая с охотниками проблема, связанная с наличием свободного места в сумках из-за осколков душ, которые добываются во время смерти врага в процессе действия заклинания . Без этих осколков чернокнижники не могут использовать ряд ключевых способностей этого класса, поэтому большинство из них носят с собой специальные сумки для душ. Чернокнижники обладают рядом возможностей для управления толпой, например "Страх", которые компенсируют отсутствие у них способностей заманивать жертву в ловушку. Заклинания чернокнижников, которые воздействуют на жертву в течение некоторого периода времени, действуют на неё вне зависимости от того, жив ещё автор этих заклинаний или нет. Самое большое преимущество, которым обладают все чернокнижники – это возможность обмена между здоровьем и маной. Чернокнижник способен жертвовать здоровьем для получения маны и имеет заклинания для получения здоровья обратно, но уже от врагов. Благодаря талантам можно достигнуть такого результата, что здоровья будет тратиться меньше, чем возвращается маны, а здоровья можно будет получать через заклинания больше, чем затрачивается на них маны. Благодаря этому колдуны могут выходить из боя практически без повреждений и без потерь маны даже в длительных боях. Если сравнить с другими классами, которые носят тканевые доспехи, то чернокнижник может участвовать в нескольких сражениях подряд без какой-либо необходимости отдыхать. Возможно, что грамотный чернокнижник является самым занятым в игре УВС классом по количеству совершаемых им действий. Они обладают множеством способов накладывать отрицательные эффекты на противников, что может очень сильно помочь группе, например, "Проклятие косноязычия", позволяющее замедлить чтение заклинаний у врага или "Проклятие безрассудства", не дающее противникам убегать от боя и многие другие. Кроме этого им приходиться управляться с питомцем, а также контролировать противников всё это должно грамотно использоваться для того, чтобы в результате получить очень высокое значение УВС. Если вам нравится использовать заклинания, которые носят длительный эффект, и следить при этом за мучениями врагов, то, возможно, чернокнижники это ваш выбор. Классы поддержки (гибридные) Гибридные классы обладают возможностью выполнять несколько ролей в группе (ближний/дальний бой, "танк" или лекарь): некоторые справляются с ними лучше, а некоторые – хуже. Друиды, например, могут специализироваться во всех четырёх ролях и даже одновременно исполнять две роли в пределах одной специализации в талантах ("танк" и ближний бой), но, по сравнению с другими классами, они больше теряют в способностях из незатронутых веток талантов. Некоторые игроки полагают, что этими классам проще даётся сольная игра, но это, как и многое другое в World of Warcraft, остается темой для долгих дебатов. Паладин Паладины, пожалуй, являются самым сильным классом поддержки в игре. Они могут очень эффективно лечить, "танковать" и наносить урон в рейде. В отличие от жрецов и друидов, основное, чем сильны паладины это широкий набор у них положительных эффектов, заклинаний поддержки и аур. Положительные эффекты у паладинов мощные и эффективные, что делает их полезными как на полях сражений, так и в подземельях. Большинство классов, как правило, имеют не более двух-трёх "баффов", в то время как у паладинов их порядка десяти, однако на одну цель можно одновременно применить только одно благословение. Паладины так же имеют в своём арсенале ауры, которые дают самому паладину и членам его группы в некотором радиусе дополнительные преимущества. Ауры бывают атакующего толка ( ), защитные ( , ), а также применяемые по случаю ( , ). Паладины вольны переключаться между аурами по своему усмотрению в зависимости от ситуации. При нанесении урона, паладины полагаются на ближний бой с дополнительной поддержкой от магических положительных эффектов. Стиль боя зеркально повторяет стиль боя воина, используя при этом схожие виды способностей для нанесения физического урона своим противникам, а также нанесения урона от магии света. Данный вид магии наносит большой урон, так как противники не имеют к ней сопротивления, благодаря чему паладины и жрецы обладают некоторым преимуществом в бою. Одна из применяемых паладинами тактик заключается в ослаблении противника к святой магии (очень похоже на способность воина и на способность разбойника ), после чего следует серия из нескольких мгновенных атака с помощью (похожего на или ) совместно с комбинацией ударов наносящих физический урон. Хорошо одетый паладин с веткой талантов "Воздаяние" очень крепкий боец и весьма силён в PvP/PvE. Паладин с веткой талантов "Защита" благодаря различным способностям, такими как и , является лучшим ОЭ танком в игре. Фактически получается так, что паладин "собирает" на себя толпу монстров, после чего убивает всех разом. Те паладины, которые ориентируются на ветку талантов "Свет", являются великолепными лекарями, обладающими лучшим показателем эффективности по затратам маны среди прочих лекарей. Способность паладинов носить латы, ближний бой, лечение и возможность стать неуязвимым на короткий период времени делает их чрезвычайно прочными. Паладины очень хороши для игры в группе, так как способны выполнять любые роли, обладают полезными положительными эффектами, и, зачастую, способны предотвратить массовую гибель участников группы за счет хорошего лечения или "танкования" (правда у друидов это получается несколько лучше). Если вы хотите стать рыцарем Света, уничтожающим врагов, а также защищающим и лечащим друзей, то паладин это класс для ваш. Жрец Наличие мощного танка и хорошего лекаря вот ключ к успеху фактически для любой группы. Практически нет аргументов против утверждения "ветеранов" игры о том, что жрец является самым универсальным лекарем в игре. Они обладают как разнообразными положительными эффектами, так и множеством целительных заклинаний. Жрецы способны ещё напугать противников "Ментальным криком" и получать над ними контроль с помощью способности , применение которой является большим искусством. Вопреки широкому мнению, жрец ((Тире)) это не только лекарь. В "Облике Тьмы" (талант из ветки "Тёмная магия"), он способен наносить очень большие повреждения противнику, создавая конкуренцию любому другому классу, ведущему бой с дальней дистанции. В форме тени они не могут использовать заклинания из школы магии "Свет", если не считать заклинание "Слово силы: Щит", позволяющее поглотить часть урона, наносимого, либо по самому жрецу, либо по участнику его группы. Так же следует отметить талант "Захват духа", который изрядно ускоряет время восстановления маны. Боевая эффективность жрецов в облике тьмы делает их опасными противниками в PvP. Следует отметить, что использование облика тьмы не накладывает на жреца ограничения на возможность выполнения им роли лекаря. Жрецы в облике тени вполне способны быть эффективными целителями вплоть до самого конца игры. Хотя "Облик Тьмы" популярен среди жрецов и часто используется в процессе развития персонажа, но и жрецы с веткой талантов "Свет" не ограничены лишь лечащими заклинаниями. Помимо заклинаний и , особенно подкрепленных соответствующими талантами, жрецы обладают рядом эффективных в плане затраты на них маны заклинаний, которые не доступны "тёмным" жрецам. Если только лечить вам не интересно, то ветка талантов "Послушание" позволяет разнообразить игру за жреца. Эта ветка талантов улучшает, в некотором роде, возможность лечения одной единственной цели, вместо возможности массового лечения, как у жрецов с веткой талантов "Свет", а также позволяет молниеносно наносить некоторое количество повреждений. Кроме этого серьёзно улучшаются положительные эффекты, накладываемые жрецом на себя и участников группы. У них также есть заклинание , которое очень похоже на способность паладинов ("Свет") . Такой жрец может довольно существенно наносить урон по цели или исполнять роль лекаря, в зависимости от ситуации. Жрецы могут носить только тканевые доспехи, но, благодаря некоторым заклинаниям, таким как , и , а так же возможности лечить самого себя, их довольно тяжело убить. Если вам нравится преимущественно играть классом поддержки, обладающего некоторыми способностями по нанесению урона, то вам должно понравиться играть за жреца. Однако новичкам следует помнить, что хоть жрец и может быть эффективным в различных ролях, но основная его задача в группе из пяти человек для 80 уровня это лечение. Если вам очень не нравится лечить, то жрец вам явно не подойдёт. Друид Друиды являются гибридным классом, способным изменять свою форму. В отличие от прочих гибридных классов, друиды не выполняют несколько ролей одновременно, например, одновременно производить лечение и наносить урон в ближнем бою, но могут выбирать роль за счёт выбора одной из доступных им форм. В своей нормальной форме друиды являются лекарями или заклинателями с широким набором лечебных заклинаний, действующих в течение определённого промежутка времени, и рядом атакующих заклинаний. В они становятся значительно прочнее и вместо маны используют ярость, вследствие чего им подходит роль "танка". В друиды наносят много повреждений врагу в ближнем бою и используют при этом энергию, а также обладают способностями, очень похожими на способности разбойника. (талант в ветке "Баланс") позволяет друидом получить больше брони (до уровня латных доспехов), даёт всей группе ауру на критический урон от заклинаний и позволяет друиду наносить урон от заклинаний на уровне мага. Так же у них есть 3 формы для перемещений: для передвижения по суше, для перемещений в воде и для полётов все эти формы резко повышают мобильность друидов, позволяя выжить в критичных ситуациях. Друиды получают больше бонусов от характеристик, чем другие классы, например, 20 ловкости = 1% критического удара и 1% уклонения, что позволяет им успешно выполнять все роли. Если друид подбирает снаряжение и грамотно выбирает таланты под какую-то конкретную роль, то он может стать не менее эффективным, чем специализированный класс. Друиды могут носить только кожаные и тканевые доспехи, что компенсируется за счет их форм медведя, совуха и Древа Жизни, которые очень сильно увеличивают их броню (180% в медведе, 200% в Древе Жизни и 400% в совухе и в облике лютого медведя), что позволяет высокоуровневым друидам, при правильной подборе экипировки, стать самым бронированным классом в игре. Только друиды могут воскрешать непосредственно в бою благодаря заклинанию , которое нельзя использовать часто, так как время его восстановления 10 минут. Всё это, вместе с возможностями лечить, "танковать" и заклинанием , позволяет грамотному друиду спасти группу от гарантированного "вайпа". Исторически сложилось так, что в высокоуровневых рейдах друиды, как правило, исполняют роль лекарей. Но всё изменилось после того, как с выходом обновления 2.0 были внесены изменения в дерево талантов, и была усилена его ветка "Сила зверя". Сейчас друиды с веткой таланта "Сила зверя" могут распределить свои очки талантов так, что могут одновременно либо "танковать" в форме медведя, либо наносить урон противникам в ближнем бою в форме кошки, наподобие разбойника. Ни один класс не обладает такой универсальностью (УВС и "танк" при одном и том же "билде" талантов), хотя разные роли всё-таки требуют разные комплекты снаряжения. Помимо этого, друиды могут исполнять роль, как лекаря, так и поражать врагов с дальних дистанций с помощью заклинаний. Если вам нравится играть в разных ролях, то друиды вам понравятся. Шаман Шаман это гибридный класс атакующего плана, известный своими тотемами и огромным количеством урона, который они наносят своим противникам. Они могут применять большинство видов оружия ближнего боя и щиты, использовать множество атакующих заклинаний, лечить и накладывать положительные эффекты с помощью тотемов, как на себя, так и на всех участников группы. Эта универсальность компенсирована тем, что шаманы могут носить только тканевые и кожаные доспехи до 40 уровня, после которого им становится доступна броня из кольчуги, а также тем, что их лечебные заклинания и те заклинания, которые наносят непосредственный урон противнику, слабее, чем у других классов, однако это не делает их слабым классом. Шаманы стихии могут наносить серьёзные повреждения противникам с дальнего расстояния и, в случае крайней необходимости, могут переключиться на лечение без смены одежды или формы. Поскольку шаманы носят кольчужную броню, они живучее, чем те классы, которые носят ткань, но броня им также нужна ещё и потому, что они не имеют никаких способностей для снижения уровня угрозы, за исключением . В PvP таких шаманов можно сравнить с "турелями", так как зачастую они стоят на месте и спамят своими заклинаниями с дальнего расстояния, лишь поворачиваясь по необходимости. Специализирующиеся на исцелении шаманы могут быть крайне полезными в группе за свои уникальные лечащие заклинания (в частности , которое, вероятно, является лучшим заклинанием массового лечения) и высокую прочность, нежели прочность у других классов лекарей, а также таланту "Щит земли" ветки "Исцеление" (41 очко талантов), уникальному ЛзВ и последнему таланту ветки "Исцеление" "Быстрина". Они также полезны и для других заклинателей за счёт их тотема прилива маны. Шаманы с веткой талантов "Совершенствование" обладают хорошими возможностями для применения их в PvP и могут быть полезными на полях сражений, но в меньшей степени на аренах, потому что они делают упор в своих талантах на увеличение вероятности попадания/применения оружия или заклинаний, например, "Оружие неистовства ветра", вместо навыков нанесения непосредственного урона, как у разбойников или воинов. Этот тип шаманов также имеет ограничения из-за больших периодов восстановления, что приводит к таким ситуациям, когда период восстановления двух способностей ближнего боя, и , может совпасть с их шоковыми заклинаниями. Но в PvE, где бои могут длиться достаточно долго, особенно в рейдовых подземельях, шаманы могут извлечь пользу из увеличенной вероятности попадания по цели и обойти по количеству нанесённого урона другие классы ближнего боя. По сравнению с паладинами, шаманы могут наносить больше урона противникам, они более сильные, но менее эффективные лекари и имеют больше возможностей наложить отрицательные эффекты на врага, но их положительные эффекты от тотемов ограничены по площади и шаманы не могут быть "танками". Хотя тотемы и обеспечивают большое разнообразие "баффов", но шаман может одновременно поставить не более четырёх из них и они большая их часть действует только на участников рейда. Расплачиваясь за это, они не обладают живучестью паладинов и им приходиться тратить ману для установки тотемов перед началом каждого боя. Так же шаманы являются единственным классом, который лишен способностей по управлению толпой. Всё, что они могут сделать, это замедлить противника с помощью тотема оков земли или заклинания , либо призвать временную отвлекающую цель с помощью тотема каменного когтя или тотем элементаля земли. В вышедшем дополнении Wrath of the Lich King шаманы получили способность заклинание, превращающее противника в лягушку. Помимо всего этого, только шаманы могут воскрешать сами себя. Если вам нравится класс, который может делать многое, но не достигающий превосходства в каком-то отдельно взятом направлении, тогда шаман как раз для вас. en:Choosing a class Категория:Классы Категория:Игровой процесс